How Will Things Turn Out
by hateful with a vengance
Summary: A Tony and Michelle story. Also a Jack and Audrey story.


Disclaimer- I don't own 24 or any of the characters.

Michelle looked up at Tony. She kept sending him to do other things. Things that would keep him away from her. She still loved Tony. Even after all they'd been through. She couldn't deal with how she felt right now. They were in the middle of a crisis. "What else do you need me to do?" Tony asked Michelle. He got the feeling that she was trying to avoid him. Why would she be avoiding him? She made it clear that the only feelings she had left for him were pure hatred. "Nothing right now. Can you stop asking questions. When I need you to do something I'll tell you. Right now we're in the middle of a crisis and I can't have you bothering me," Michelle retorted. She watched Tony walk away angry. She sighed deeply. Tony had probably moved on by now. He was good at his job. She shouldn't be giving him problems. She should just let him do his job. Michelle saw Audrey and walked over to her.  
"Audrey. What do you know about Tony?" Michelle asked.  
"He's not seeing anyone if that's what you want to know," Audrey answered. Everyone could tell that Michelle and Tony still had feelings for each other. But they were both too stubborn to tell each other how they felt.  
"Well what I wanted to know was whether or not he's in the right state of mind to do his job. We have no room for mistakes," Michelle said trying to cover up the fact that Audrey was right about what she wanted to know.  
Michelle looked up at Tony as he walked by her. He didn't even look at her. Maybe she had driven him away. She couldn't blame him for being mad at her. All she's done was question him, bring up the past, and criticize him. "Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Michelle asked. She saw Tony thinking this over. Any other day he would've jumped at the offer. Or maybe she just thought he would've jumped at the offer.  
"What about?" Tony asked. Michelle lead him into an empty room. She was probably going to try and put him down some more.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about today and how I've been acting. I shouldn't have been bringing up the past. You've helped out a lot today and we really need you here. So can we just forget about all this and the past and be friends?" Michelle asked softly.  
"Fine. Us fighting won't get anything done," Tony said. He looked at Michelle. She seemed sorry about earlier and she was apologizing.  
"We can be friends," Tony finally said. He saw Michelle smile. He still went weak when she smiled. But right now he couldn't think about that. He had a job to do. "Thank you," Michelle said. She was happy her and Tony weren't fighting anymore and that they were friends. Even though she wanted more than that, she'd have to settle for friendship for now. At least he wasn't seeing anyone. She still had a chance with Tiny. But now wasn't the time to pursue it. They had just become friends and they were in the middle of a crisis. Right now they had to put all of their focus on finding the terrorists attacks. "We should get back out there. We should be finding the people who attacked us today," Michelle replied. She wanted to stay alone with Tony but they could get in trouble for not doing their job.  
Audrey watched Michelle and Tony walk out of a room. It looked like they were finally back together. It was about time. She turned around to see Jack behind her.  
"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked Audrey holding her in his arms.  
"Jack people will see us," Audrey said. She really didn't care, but her father would. He already didn't like the fact that her and Jack were together. The fact that she hadn't told him made things worse. When he did find out he was mad. "So what. You never minded before," Jack said. He kissed Audrey's forehead softly. He was glad he had finally found some one he loved and loves him back even after finding out all the things he had done in his life.  
"Yeah, well my father is already mad that we're together. Us acting like this at work during a time like this will make him even madder," Audrey replied. Jack smiled at her. He never thought he'd fall in love with the secretary of defense's daughter. But he had.  
TBC... 


End file.
